mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5
|start = |end = |length = 335/(between 400 and 800) pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Act 6 }} Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5 of Homestuck is a section of Act 6 Act 6. It follows the characters preparing to take on the main threats in the B2 session, in the new post-retcon timeline where Vriska is alive. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Displayed through the medium of an Instagram parody called Vriskagram, numerous snapshots of the meteor trip in the new alpha timeline are shown, with the changes from John's retcons and Vriska's mere presence apparently solving all previous problems. For example, Terezi refuses Gamzee's advances, and Vriska puts a stop to Rose's drinking. All of the dancestors are seen in the bubbles except for Aranea, and Vriska's pre-retcon timeline ghost is shown there too. In the B2 session, Vriska replaces Gamzee as Jane's guide, meaning that Tavrisprite is now simply Tavrosprite. The flash ends with Vriska standing in front of Dirk with Equius's head under her arm, as Dirk holds Lil Hal, the very same scene where Gamzee created Arquiusprite in the old timeline. * We zoom in on a black Skaian cloud, which zooms into Skaia itself (showing a destroyed Prospit nearby), and then to a doorless victory platform. Sitting upon the platform are the meteor inhabitants in their respective pairs (with Terezi and Vriska sitting in front of a locked fridge), Jake English (with Tavrosprite nearby), and the sleeping Jade and Jane (with Arquiusprite nearby the latter). * Dave starts off a discussion by asking when John's supposed to arrive. Vriska explains that she went fact hunting with the time tables, and that he and Roxy should be here soon, from the pre-retcon timeline and unharmed. Karkat butts in asking how and why Tavros and Equius have been prototyped, and why other trolls have not. Vriska explains that she owed it to Tavros and she finds Arquiusprite hilarious, tactically advantageous, and genuinely happy in this state of being. Arquiusprite is currently deactivating Jane's tiaratop. Terezi asks Vriska about prototyping their other dead friends, and Vriska ultimately deems it not her place to judge people's mortality, plus the empty kernelsprites could be a useful revival backup. Terezi thinks it's pretty straightforward that while Sollux is happy where he is, Eridan doesn't deserve revival, and Nepeta and Feferi did no wrong and deserve life, so she convinces Vriska to let her use the remaining kernelsprites to revive them, but not immediately as Gamzee is currently stored in the fridge with their body parts. Dave interjects, asking if everyone's really okay with Vriska being the leader, and Karkat goes on a rant, ultimately calling himself not worthy of leadership, swearing off it forever, and passing the title to Vriska. Shortly afterwards, John and Roxy arrive nearby. * John and Roxy greet the group. When Rose and Roxy notice each other, Roxy excitedly flies over and embraces her. * John floats down to the platform and begins greeting everyone individually (except for Kanaya): He thanks Terezi for the plan working out, and she's glad to take full credit for her alt future self's ideas, and clarifies that the " " was her " " him. Vriska thanks him for knocking some sense into her, and Rose thanks him for facilitating the reunion with her mother Roxy. He greets Jake, who is awkward and explains that he had planned things to say, but not in front of other people, and John understandingly moves on after avoiding Tavrosprite. Finally, John sits down and fist bumps Dave and, after an ordeal, Karkat. John asks why Jade and Jane are asleep, and Dave explains that they're under mind control and highly dangerous, as well as elaborating how their John died in this timeline. They both briefly reflect on Davesprite, and then Dave additionally explains that they have a few hours until all the bad guys return to the session. * A character select screen is displayed for the victory platform, with eight conversations to choose between. **If John/Dave/Karkat is selected: *** John and Dave briefly rag on Vriska, and then Karkat talks to John about how nice it is to finally meet him. This quickly turns into an awkward confession of his still persisting black crush on John, which Dave insists they talk through. This then transitions into John talking about how not homosexual he is, which Dave responds to by encouraging John to question the social messages they absorbed in their childhood about sexuality and romance. Karkat is irritated by the conversation, and has taken to hanging off the victory platform by his legs, while yelling a soliloquy about how unpleasant the conversation is to hear. They change the subject after that, and Dave begins talking about troll romance quadrants in general. Karkat finally comes back up to the platform when John expresses irritation with Terezi, which Karkat insists is a "textbook caliginous crush" from the way John describes it. Dave and Karkat offer to talk to John more about the topic when he's ready, as he seems pretty jarred by it right now, and they go back to casual reminiscing, which ends with Dave remarking that he views Roxy as a mother, and it's nice to have her around. **If Rose/Roxy/Kanaya is selected: *** Roxy and Rose are excited to finally meet each other, and they have a long conversation (with Kanaya joining in several times as well). When Roxy hears Rose talking, she compares Rose to Dirk, going so far as to describe Rose as a "girl version of Dirk". They delight over that a bit, then begin to discuss Dirk, and Rose then moves on to asking Roxy questions about her. She first asks Roxy if she likes wizards. Roxy exclaims that she does indeed " ." Rose feels like this helps her understand both of them, explaining how she was too young to understand her mom. Roxy also reflects on how she never knew her mom "in person" and how lonely she was, and tells Rose about her own mom, including her highly successful wizard stories. Both Rose and Kanaya (the latter of whom Rose introduces to Roxy) express interest in reading them, and Roxy mentions having copies back on her planet. When Roxy lets it slip that she also wrote her own wizard stories, both Rose and Kanaya want to read them too. She agrees after Rose lets Roxy and Kanaya read her own draft version of "Complacency of the Learned". Roxy then talks about how she is enjoying meeting new trolls, referring to Terezi as , and reminiscing about Fefetasprite, and Rose (who is from the post-retcon reality) reveals that her timeline's version of Roxy died pushing her out of the way of a fork. They reflect on their sadness after losing each other in their own realities, and how Roxy had an impromptu funeral for Rose. Rose responds by saying " " her. Rose continues to talk about comparisons between her mom and Roxy, which leads to a discussion of both of their drinking habits, revealing their motives for drinking and for sobering up, which turn out to be virtually identical. They reflect on how they both relied on friends to help them through such ordeals, and Rose remarks that Vriska is " " but that personality trait was important to keeping them together. Rose and Roxy get a bit more sentimental about their connections to their pre-scratch selves and each other, and they and Kanaya share an emotional moment. This is soon interrupted when Dave interjects. **If Tavrosprite/Jake/Vriska is selected: *** Jake tries to initiate a fake conversation with Tavrosprite to appear less awkward in front of the others. Tavrosprite - who has secretly visited Jake on LOMAX in the past, defying Vriska's orders warning him against interfering with the timeline - inquires into Jake's motives, and Jake answers by saying that his damaged relationships with his friends have made him nervous about engaging in social activity. Tavrosprite tries to help him by getting him to say hi to Roxy, then bringing up his own self-esteem issues and how having a figure like Rufioh to look up to helped him gain confidence. Jake says that brain ghost Dirk should serve that kind of role in his life, but his appearances in Jake's life have failed to actually make Jake more comfortable. Tavrosprite gives Jake several compliments, then says that Jake can win back his friends if he uses the confidence compliments give him to improve himself and become a better hero. Vriska suddenly interrupts the conversation to inform "Jape," as she mistakenly calls him, that he and Tavros will never amount to anything. She continues by writing off all Pages as useless individuals who can best benefit their sessions by quietly staying out of the way of the other players. Tavrosprite tries to object by bringing up the class's high amount of potential, but Vriska dismisses it as merely a cruel joke, providing false hope to a player whose personality prevents them from ever unlocking that full potential. Jape's Jake's confidence is once again shattered, and Tavrosprite is prevented from hugging him after Vriska implies that doing so would result in Tavrosprite accidentally prototyping Jake. **If Terezi/Vriska is selected: *** Terezi asks Vriska if they should get back to their strategy meeting soon, and Vriska says they will, but that this feel-good moment is beneficial for the sake of everyone's morale. They reminisce on their past, and the sequence of events that brought them to where they are in this timeline, with Vriska saying she , and Terezi reciprocating. They overhear , and Terezi speculates he's probably embarrassed about Dave , and she also talks about how everyone keeping to their respective pairs allowed Dave and Karkat to get together in the first place. She's grateful, because she correctly speculates she probably would've gotten sucked into it without Vriska around. She says she'll miss Vriska, who insists she has to leave soon, and Terezi then expresses concern she won't be any good in the coming battle, that she feels pressured to be the absolute best version of Terezi in paradox space, and that she can't live up to it. Vriska reassures her, and when Terezi asks when she'll see her again, she promises to make the wait as short as possible, and drop by Earth eventually. They soon hear , and Vriska yells at them. **If Roxy/Dave/Rose is selected: *** Dave enters the conversation between Rose and Roxy, and although Rose finds this rude, Kanaya suggests that " " before leaving to give them private time and talk to the other trolls herself. Dave starts Roxy off on a " " of questions, full of copious Freudian slips, which he owns up to and seems at peace with later in the conversation. Afterwards, Roxy fires back at Dave with her own lightning round of questions. Dave puts an end to the questions as they fizzle out, and this is when she A few times in the conversation, Dave expresses discomfort with Dirk as well as Dave's actual Bro being brought up. Rose mostly interjects as an " ". They exchange psychoanalysis-related babble, which is interrupted by Vriska, as she advises Rose to kill Cetus. She is interrupted in turn by the newly prototyped Rosesprite, Jaspersprite having taken it upon himself to prototype pre-retcon Rose's corpse from LOWAS into Roxy's empty kernel. Vriska is enraged by this waste of a kernel, and she yells at Roxy not to hug Rosesprite. After briefly pondering what it means, Rose breaks down laughing as she reflects on how utterly meaningless the development is. **If Kanaya/Karkat/Vriska is selected: *** Kanaya, having Rose and Roxy's conversation with Dave to , approaches Vriska. She sasses Vriska, and they talk mainly about relationships, particularly their opposing views of privacy in a relationship. This transitions into discussion of the fascinating sociological structure of human families. Just as they start talking about Kanaya's duty to raise a new mother grub, Karkat abruptly joins the conversation, criticizing her leadership choices and throwing an almost excessive number of weak burns her way. She leaves at this point, and Kanaya, sensing that Karkat has a very obvious black crush on Vriska, strongly advises him against it, both because of who she is and because she just told Kanaya she isn't interested in flushed or caliginous relationships right now. Karkat is deeply swayed by her well-worded advice, and the two make plans to talk in-depth about quadrants sometime, possibly with WV in tow. **If Arquiusprite/Vriska/Terezi/Dave is selected: *** Dave leaves the Lalondes to their own devices, and goes to talk to Vriska and Arquiusprite. Dave starts to talk to Arquiusprite, asking him just to what extent he could technically be considered Dave's Bro. Arquiusprite essentially tells Dave that talking to him is something the real Dirk should do, despite Dave saying he feels more comfortable talking to a watered down version of Dirk, and that he would have if he had to talk to real Dirk right now. Vriska reassures him that Dirk won't arrive until their enemies do, and Dave changes the subject to (once more) the contents of the fridge. Dave asks if it might be okay to let him out, and Vriska declines thoroughly, stating her plan to simply drop the fridge in the middle of the ocean with him inside when Earth is resituated. Dave shrugs this off, and once more begins his one man Freudian avalanche, asking if " " is awake yet. As Dave stumbles over his words trying to save face, Vriska leaves the conversation, Terezi teases him about it, and soon Rose and Roxy chime in, with such gems as " ". Soon, John overhears them talking, and when he asks what's going on, Terezi tells him " " **If John/Jake is selected: *** John begins talking to Jake, mostly about their favorite movies and the differences in their respective universes and childhoods. The topic of Jane's Dad comes up, and John becomes eager to meet him, especially since Jake's description of him makes John think he was John resolves to check in on him soon, and to take Jane along with him. John remarks that Jake seems far less shy now, and Jake talks about his difficulties socializing in large groups, reminiscing on his false bravado in his initial all those years ago. John reassures him, saying that he's going through some changes, which can be difficult but also good. John also compares Jake's outfit to a superhero's, or that of " ", and goes on to scoff about while praising his sidekick, which lifts Jake's mood even more. John stops as he overhears Karkat whispering to WV, who apparently has plans to build a Can Town to scale on Earth, until Karkat notices him eavesdropping and gets mad at him. Then, Tavrosprite starts sneezing excessively, due to his allergies and the proximity of Jaspersprite, whom John suddenly notices along with Rosesprite. * Vriska, banging the Warhammer of Zillyhoo on the fridge like a judge's gavel, calls the tactical meeting back in order. * Vriska stands atop the fridge as everyone gathers around, and she begins debriefing our heroes on the situation. The Condesce has regrouped on Derse, preparing for the incoming Jacks just like the kids are, mainly because the Derse raid caught her off guard and robbed her of two key players. Kanaya remarks that the situation sounds complicated, and Vriska tells Karkat to make diagrams for the remainder of the conversation, to which he begrudgingly obliges. Vriska first describes how the Condesce is extremely dangerous, with a wide range of troll abilities, and needs to be taken down or at least heavily preoccupied immediately. She then elaborates on the three Jack Noir iterations, whom she refers to as " " She casts Bec Noir and PM as the most powerful and dangerous, especially because she doubts PM's alignment, but advises the team to let her take care of him, unless the Condesce is taken care of and Jade wakes up, in which case she should fight them. Lord Jack she poses as less of a threat, due to lack of First Guardian powers, but still lethally dangerous within his range of attack. Spades Slick she considers the least threat, with unknown alignment, so she suggests assigning low-level fighters to take care of him. She emphasizes as key points of the battle that Jane, being a key revival player, should be kept out of the battle and given quick access to the breadth of the session. This, along with needing to keep the battles separate from each other, leads to the necessity of setting up a network of portals, which Rosesprite offers to take care of. Vriska then gets ready to assign specific combat roles. * Having told everyone about each of the villains who are approaching, Vriska allows everyone to choose who is fighting who: **John, Rose, and Roxy choose to take on the Condesce. Kanaya wants to go as well, noting that , but Vriska tells her that she has a mission of her own that she has to do. **Vriska explains that Bec Noir is because of PM attacking him, and thus she reserves Jade for the fight in case she wakes up. **Dave volunteers to fight Lord Jack, in the hopes that it will put to rest his prophecy of defeating Lord English. Terezi offers too, on merit of her battle skills. She also volunteers Dirk, much to Dave's obvious discomfort, and Vriska points out he'd probably seek out Dave regardless. **Arquiusprite wants to do something different, saying that he wants to do something on his own, " , a which he would like to " " with. **Vriska assigns Jake to take on Spades Slick. Tavrosprite wants to join as well, and Vriska tells him that he can, but not before he performs some particular task which is yet unknown; Vriska says that she will talk with Tavrosprite about it in private. **Jaspersprite doesn't want to do anything in particular that is important, saying that he just wants to . **The mayor is not assigned any particular task, but apparently Karkat is **Karkat wonders what exactly he is going to do, and Vriska assigns him the task of assisting Kanaya with her mission. * Vriska concludes the tactical planning, urges them all to properly thank John later, and moves into basic Sburb endgame responsibilities. She first describes Karkat and Kanaya's mission, which is to speak with Echidna. Both of them express concerns with the encounter, but Vriska assures them that it will be fine, reiterating that this is necessary in order to convince Echidna to release the genesis tadpole. Next, Vriska pulls out Earth, contained within a brownish eight ball, which she hands over to John for safekeeping until they can resettle it (after fast-forwarding its timeline a bit) in the new universe. John inquires as to the nature of it, and Vriska explains that, on a guess of what pre-retcon Terezi meant when she , she made this new modus by combining said wallet with her eight ball modus. This allowed her to captchalogue Earth in Jade's place without the use of Space powers. Vriska then explains other crucial endgame Sburb tasks, such as building up the houses, deploying the grist hoards, and lighting the forge, so they can claim the Ultimate Reward. She asks if there are any questions, and John asks what she plans to do in all of this. She explains that she plans to kill , mainly by reigniting the plans previously abandoned by her pre-retcon self. Everyone starts awkwardly wrapping up the meeting: Karkat and Kanaya figure they should head to LOFAF; John, Roxy, and Rose decide to use the upcoming time to make a battle strategy; John invites Jake along to help him plan for his battle, and Terezi proposes making up a battle strategy with Dave. At this point, Dave awkwardly expresses how he feels uncomfortable making plans around Dirk without him being there, among other thoughts regarding Dirk. Vriska interjects, having had enough of his griping, and decides to by pulling out Roxy's Crockercorp Appearifier Rifle, pointing it at Dirk, and shooting a fenestrated wall towards him such that he goes through it and exits out of the one sitting on the victory platform, drastically shortening his trip and launching him right into Dave. Vriska gets ready to leave, stating that she's not sure she can " " John asks her if the Striders are really that bad, and she clarifies she doesn't mean them. She screams that her ghost is being a " ", and jumps into the same fenestrated wall, the Skaianet Laboratory hub that was powering it in hand, severing the connection as she jumps through. John stares at the device, speechless. * The frame zooms out from the victory platform, all the way to the Skaian cloud from the start of the act, which is shown through yet another cloud. This cloud fades to black, then fades to an image of the scene in Calliope's dream bubble. We zoom in, and Calliope offers to wake up Jade and Jane. Jade begins to say something before they go, but suddenly the stage they are sitting on disappears. The yellow ring around them glows intensely, and the floor falls out beneath them. They fall through space as the ring unravels into a spiral around them, and they end up sliding down it. * At the end of the slide, Jade, Jane, and Calliope walk along the yellow brick path before entering a memory of Echidna's lair, which Jade remarks is either her memory or someone else's. Jane suddenly wakes up, with the word " " flashing briefly on the screen as she is returned to her normal god tier color scheme, and she bounces near John, Rose, Roxy and Rosesprite before landing. * Arquiusprite congratulates himself on his accomplishment and fucks off to who knows where. Jane apologizes to Roxy for killing her, and they hug. John remarks on the increasing height of the , and he and Rose debate over who Casey/the Viceroy will be more thrilled to reunite with, when Rosesprite interjects that " ", referring to his skeleton army on LOMAX. Jane and John then properly introduce themselves, and Freudian compliments are exchanged by Rose and Jane. Dave, Dirk, and Jake have left, as well as Karkat and Kanaya, who apparently took Jade with them. After Jane mentions meeting Calliope in the dream bubbles, Roxy makes plans to give the Ring of Life to Calliope soon, with both Rose and Rosesprite offering to help her. Jaspersprite, ecstatic over all the human bonding, hugs the nearest person - Rosesprite. This results in Jaspersprite being prototyped, leading to the constantly flashing Jasprosesprite^2. Roxy is ecstatic. * A dark dream bubble glowing green is shown, with some of 's cracks in the void nearby. Calliope and Jade look on towards one wall of the lair, which has a hole in it. There is a staircase leading up to the platform, which turns into a pathway deep into the bright whiteness through the hole. A bright flash of green illuminates their faces as Alternate Calliope greets them: " " She stands atop the platform, glowing green (similar to ), the entire area around her darkened. The light returns as she beckons them forward. * Calliope and Jade ascend the staircase to the platform, and Alt!Calliope asks Jade to wait on the platform for a moment, and walks through the hole. Jade and Calliope exchange a glance, and Calliope follows her doomed alternate timeline self. As they look at each other, Alt!Calliope pulls out a wand, glowing green at the tip, which exposes Calliope's cherubic face when its light falls on her. The glow erupts into a bright green flash, ridding Calliope of her troll disguise entirely. * Calliope tells Alt!Calliope that she's been searching for her. She was aware of this. After some faltering, Calliope agrees to hear the story of how Alt!Calliope was killed. She doesn't have much time, apparently, so Alt!Calliope chooses to tell the story in brief. As they stand in the middle of , Alt!Calliope recounts how she grew up entirely alone, how she killed her brother and She started a dead session, with the same overall setup and time trial challenge Caliborn had, even down to having the same first break outcome. As a Muse of Space, this proved difficult for her, and she failed, so she eventually went to visit Echidna, who offered her The Choice, and she chose to have her life ended then and there. In exchange, she had to wait in the furthest ring until, after a long time, Calliope would appear, and it would unravel around her and become navigable. This was her signal to leave, and fulfill the rest of her promise to Echidna. The starry pathway fades away after she says this, and Calliope feels disappointed and purposeless, asking what she's supposed to do now. Alt!Calliope walks away, back towards Jade, telling Calliope to be who she is, to " " The bubble fades to black, leaving Calliope alone, and then Roxy appears behind her. * Calliope turns around, and Roxy, smiling at her, places the Ring of Life on her finger. Calliope's eyes return to normal, and she stares at her hand, then Roxy, in awe. Roxy takes her hand, they smile at each other, and Roxy does some sort of Voidey thing (similar to John's retcon powers at the end of A6A6I4) to teleport them out of the furthest ring, as the whole panel glows strongly black. * A long, scrollable panel shows Echidna, both in the white dream bubble area that Jade and the Calliopes just left, and in her lair on LOFAF, with Karkat and Kanaya walking along a long pathway alongside her body arching through magma. * Karkat and Kanaya reflect on their conversation with Echidna, which went smoothly. Kanaya and Echidna talked, though Karkat couldn't understand a word of it, and she deemed them sufficiently responsible and serious about taking care of the new universe. . They also talked about Kanaya and Karkat's " ," with Kanaya's being, broadly, motherhood, and Karkat's implied to be leadership. They talk for a while about how these inclinations relate to their aspects, and Karkat recounts in detail how he killed his denizen, who was " ": essentially, the very fact that he got a " ", who knew in advance how insufficient Karkat felt, enraged him so much that he killed it, in a way that was so easy he shocked even himself. He then goes on to talk about how he'd like to do something important, and Kanaya insists that's why he's their leader, which he denies. Kanaya emphasizes that Echidna said so, though, and goes on to explain that Echidna's main condition of releasing the frog was that Kanaya protect Karkat, so he can go on to be a leader for the next generation of their people in the new universe. Karkat then goes to make his way out of the cave, Kanaya lagging behind. She says she'll meet him out there " ", and BONKs him on the head hard enough to knock him out. She then makes her way out of the cave, leaving his unconscious body behind. * Roxy and Calliope return to the victory platform, where Jasprosesprite^2 greets them eagerly. John, Terezi, and Jane are also there, but Rose seems the most frustrated with Jasprosesprite^2 since being created. Jasprosesprite^2 explains that her new form has given her " ", as well as keener instincts. She then suddenly focuses keenly on Calliope, pawing at her head and admiring it aloud. She suddenly starts floating around Roxy, expressing attraction to her quite blatantly. Talking about Jane quickly segues into Jasprosesprite^2 reminsicing over the deaths of many iterations of Rose and Jaspers, where she also implies connections to several timeline iterations of the two. She also explains to Jane her role in the upcoming battle, then leave upon Rose's suggestion, through a sprite projection of a fenestrated plane. * Jasprosesprite^2 comes out the other side in Echidna's lair on LOFAF, just behind Kanaya, talking about how everyone has been through a lot, and saying there was one thing she never got to say to Kanaya. She then nuzzles her intensely and abruptly leaves through a new plane, ending up at LOTAK, where Dave and Dirk were talking. They stare at her wordlessly, and noting the awkwardness aloud, she leaves again, this time ending up at LOMAX, where Jake and Tavrosprite are. She makes an interested note of Jake's unprototyped kernelsprite, stares at Jake silently for a few panels, then leaves again, due to how boring she finds them to be. She returns to the victory platform, much to Rose's chagrin. She reports the interesting tidbit, and everyone insists that they shouldn't, that the plan was to keep it as a revival backup, but she ignores them and recommends prototyping Eridan, Feferi, Sollux, or Nepeta. She then pulls a Cheshire Cat move, her face fading in the sky, and Terezi says " ". * A fake character select screen shows up, with the following options: **Dirk/Dave (flashing green) **Rose/Roxy/John/Calliope/Jane/Terezi **Vriska/Meenah **Roxy/Calliope **Terezi/Rose/John/Jane **Roxy **Jasprosesprite^2/Jane **Roxy/Calliope **Dirk/Dave **Roxy/Kanaya :None of the options are actually clickable, so the reader is forced to proceed linearly with Dirk and Dave's conversation on LOTAK. They briefly remark on the weirdness that is Jasprosesprite^2, but the conversation quickly flatlines into awkward silences and forced attempts to keep the conversation going, and ends with Dave hoping the fight happens soon. * The "character select screen" appears again, this time with Rose/Roxy/John/Calliope/Jane/Terezi as the selected option. Back on the victory platform, John re-ignites the conversation, though Rose refuses to stop facepalming with the pillow. Roxy and Jane both compliment Calliope's appearance in turn, before Terezi interjects, calling her ugly. She explains that it's not an insult, but rather that, simply, " ", as opposed to pretty. John then starts talking to Calliope about how awful her brother was, asking what she wants to do now that she's alive. She isn't sure, but John says that's fine. Jane then interjects, asking what happened in the furthest ring after she woke up, and Calliope recounts the meeting with her doomed god tier self. Rose then jumps in to pry a bit, asking what her role is in the endgame events, but Calliope insists she has nothing important to do. Roxy then pulls Calliope aside to have a conversation with her one on one. * Vriska/Meenah is selected. Meenah and pre-retcon ghost Vriska, or (Vriska), are sitting in the horse cliff dream bubble, red Juju chest in hand. (Vriska) talks to Meenah about getting over her apprehension of horses, but Meenah seems generally detached, declining (Vriska)'s attempts to make plans, citing the dull, repetitive, dreamlike monotony of the afterlife. (Vriska) begins to key in to the fact that something is wrong, and asks Meenah about it, but Meenah is hesitant to talk about her problems. At this point, Vriska shows up, interrupting their conversation, and insists that she needs to take the treasure. * Roxy/Calliope is selected. On the select screen, the two Vriskas stand off. Roxy apologizes for pulling Calliope away from all her new friends, but Calliope waves it off, saying that she's " " They reflect on their experiences, both the good and the bad, and Roxy describes her philosophy that everything that has ever happened in their wild journey matters, from the dead people to the doomed and "bad" timelines to the living people in the alpha. Roxy explains that none of these people are "more important" than any others, especially using this to make a point to Calliope about how she's just as important as her dead, doomed self who is going on to do something significant: " ." In particular, she tells Calliope about how she's grateful to her for her role in helping the B2 kids and everyone else come together. Calliope accepts it as inspiring, but still wishes to do something useful, and Roxy explains that's another reason why she brought Calliope aside: with the help of Calliope's presence, due to her being a Space player, Roxy thinks she might be able to finally succeed in creating the matriorb. * Terezi/Rose/John/Jane is selected. John wonders what Roxy and Calliope are talking about, Jane suspects they are catching up, and John remarks about them all having tim to relax. Rose then starts grumbling about Jasprose, and how she presents a challenge to Rose's sense of identity and " ", but John assures her, similar to Roxy's speech to Calliope, that all alternate versions of people are equally important. After remarking how they missed each other, the conversation shifts to wondering how Karkat are doing, and then to Rose's relationship with Kanaya, with John in particular remarking that they " " Terezi calls them for the second time, and after John es her, she blatantly blackflirts with him, and when asked why she isn't with Dirk and Dave anyway, she says she wants to give them time alone, and John wonders if Dave is okay. * Roxy is selected. As she and Calliope sit across from each other, she focuses her energies, tapping into the history of Alternia, showing all the war and suffering, and the mother grub skull with several troll symbols around it. Roxy focuses her energy, and successfully creates a matriorb. Calliope is shocked, and Roxy does a victory dance. * Jasprosesprite^2/Jane is selected. Jasprose hops out of a fenestrated plane upside down, makes note of her severely heightened narcissism while complimenting Rose, and then says the real reason she's here is to discuss strategy with Jane: " " She carries Jane with her to LOCAH, ejects her out of the fenestrated plane straight into a statue of Hemera, and as Jane squints up at it, Nannasprite peeks out from behind the statue's head, and then floats down to Jane. * Roxy/Calliope is selected. The two are standing at the doorway of Jade's house, as Roxy wants to leave her there with WV and Jade for safety, as well as keeping an eye on Jade. They stare at each other for a second, share a meaningful goodbye, and then Roxy flies off with the matriorb. * Dirk/Dave is selected. Dirk asks Dave about the imminent battle with Lord Jack, trying to get the details straight, and Dave responds for a while very curtly. Dirk soon starts keying in on the fact that Dave doesn't like him, and when Dirk asks what the problem is, Dave eventually decides to answer, venting at length about the horrible, abusive childhood that his Bro put him through. Dave then calms down from that, apologizing for blaming Dirk for things that aren't his fault, saying Dirk seems like a good person, but Dirk insists the blame is warranted and talks about his own problems for a while. He then goes into detail about why he idolized his own Bro, when Dave asks. After a moment, Dave hugs Dirk, and Dirk hugs him back. * Roxy/Kanaya is selected. Roxy approaches Kanaya and, after playing a guessing game, reveals to Kanaya that she has the matriorb, and gives it to her. Kanaya is moved to tears, saying that she thought the task of making a matriorb would be much more difficult, but Roxy remarks that her role was always probably related solely to hatching it and raising a mother grub. They talk about their respective trips, as well as shaping the new troll world and its people properly. Owing to this new responsibility, Kanaya expresses hesitation to enter the fight against the Condesce, as she initially planned to do, but Roxy convinces her, reassuring Kanaya that " ." Roxy takes her hand, and they fly away from LOFAF. Trivia *As with several other featured in-comic social media accounts, Vriska's instagram account actually exists. **Contrary to the actual page having 49 posts, thousands of followers, and 0 following, the Flash shows Vriskagram as having 88 posts, with 8 followers, following 8 other pages. *Starting with the April 27th update (which was early, like the previous few, except by much longer, and later remarked in the log as an April 26th update), updates will no longer be at midnight for the east coast of America. Rather, they will be published at midnight in some timezone in Europe. *The 5/01 update was initially incorrectly labelled as 4/31, a date which does not exist. *The caption for the wasn't added until the last conversation was posted. *In the few conversations here where Jaspersprite and Roxy both speak, Jaspersprite adopts Roxy's text color. *The 6/29 update was initially incorrectly labelled as 6/27, a Saturday (and not on the horse calendar).